Leoht Doerc
by kaehimi
Summary: Sequel to Deorc Leoht! For a certain reason, an old enemy has been allowed to return to the world of the living. Both curious and confused, Bakura embarks on a journey- one that will take him to places, showing him things he never imagined. *Chapter 6 Up*
1. The Prologue

Leoht Doerc

By Kaehimi

Summary:

Sequel to Deorc Leoht! For a certain reason, an old enemy has been allowed to return to the world of the living. Both curious and confused, Bakura embarks on a journey- one that will take him to places, showing him things he never imagined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Prologue"

A figure stood at the doorway to the world of the living, staring into the swirling portal. Shadows of unknown creatures danced on the frames of the border between life and death.

He reached out tentatively with his left hand, almost unsure now that he was actually here. A determined look- one to a point of anger- splashed over his face. With renewed energy, he pushed his hand into the cold, water-like substance that would transport him. Up to his wrist, elbow, and then shoulder.

There was no turning back now.

****

Kaehimi: I'm back, back again! ^_^ Sorry that it's so short. Also- thanks, KaTyA!


	2. The Return

Leoht Doerc

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Return"

****

Bakura's Point of View...

I smiled as I watched Yugi and Joey duel. Yami, Téa, and Tristan were also there, cheering them on. 

Life was as good as it gets. My Yami was gone, along with my dark side, and nothing unnatural has happened for almost six months! Every night I dream of Mother, and we have great times together picnicking, sledding, and everything else I missed out on during life.

In my dreams, I am always a child, and I am always happy. Nothing but joy filled my heart. I now looked forward to the night, where I had once dreaded the deep, dark unknown. Each night brought terror anew. Many a time I did not sleep at all, sacrificing my repose to the one person who ruled my life. If I had fallen asleep when my Yami was there, then I would have been punished severely.

Like all other things when it came to my Yami, I learned that the hard way.

****

Lapse of time...

A gasp from Yugi jerked me out of my thoughts. I glanced at everyone, and they were all staring wide-eyed at something behind me.

****

Yugi's Point of View...

This silver frame appeared out of nowhere. I could see thought it one moment, but then the air wavered.

The frame filled with a swirling blue liquid, spiraling furiously. {Yami? What- what is that?!} I asked hesitantly, and yet at the same time anxiously through our mind link.

At first, there was no response, I tried to look at Yami's face, but I could not tear myself away from the blue. It seemed to be drawing me into it. I got up and began to walk towards it.

Suddenly, the movement froze. The thing _rippled_, and flatted out until it looked like a sheet of cerulean colored metal. "STOP!" A voice punctured the hypnotic effect of the thing, and a barrier shattered. I whipped my gaze from the thing, and faced the voice. The whole thing seemed to have been hours, but only three seconds had passed.

Yami's face was full of determination, probably from resisting the pull of the unknown thing. Everyone was watching him, all thinking how lucky Bakura was that hadn't looked behind him.

We all heard a sound, and whirled back, just in time to see a ghostly hand appear from within the depths. It grew more and more, and then rested its hand on Bakura's shoulder, who stiffened because he still hadn't turned around. Then, using Bakura as a hold, it pulled itself more slowly.

Bakura opened one eye, took one look at the repulsive hand resting on him, and screamed.

****

Kaehimi: Wow, I'm on StarStruck's Favorites List already...and this is only the second chapter! Ahh, what if I lose my touch? What if- *trails off* Anyway, thankies so much! ^_^


	3. The Stranger

Leoht Doerc

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Stranger"

****

Yami's Point of View...

I saw the Afterlife portal close once the person was out. Good thing that I had experience with them before this day- or we all would have been dead.

The portal almost had a mind of its own, so it was very difficult to summon. Once it decided to appear it also took great strength to enter it. Then, of course, came the terror of traveling through its dark corridors. This person could be one of a couple things. He or she must be in favor of the gods- or one of them in disguise. If not that, they were a great force to be reckoned with.

Bakura had squeezed his eyes shut again, refusing to look at the pale, pale hand. The person- or creature- was wearing a cloak, so its hand was all we could see. I was about to rip off the covering when it spoke.

"Bakura, are you okay?" The statement was whispered from a harsh and raspy voice, but it was laced with what seemed to be genuine concern. I still didn't trust it.

Bakura stood up and in an instant was facing it. "Who are you?"

In response, the thing reached up and pulled back the hood. We all stared at the pained face of Yami Bakura. "Does this guy ever die?!" It seemed that Joey had regained his wits.

Yami Bakura looked hurt.

And Bakura looked horrified.

Barely managing to keep my face placid, I growled, "What are you doing here?!" Without waiting for an answer, I gathered my power and lifted my palm. Then I set the crushing wave at him.

The air swirled, sucking in my blast. "No..." Now I was the one who looked horrified.

Yami Bakura stood unscathed as I sent another blow of strength at him. "How did you negate my attack?" I demanded.

"A gift." For a split second, I think I saw a flash of a smirk slither across his face. What is this? Why am I doubting my senses?

"Bakura, aibou." Yami Bakura turned towards him. "Please, give me another chance. 

"Why should he?" Tristan, who had been silent up until now, yelled.

"Yeah!" Joey agreed.

"You hurt him, and you expect him to just forgive you?" Téa joined in.

Yugi didn't say anything- neither did Bakura.

Yami Bakura's eyes filled with something- but could he truly be feeling sorrow? "Please." He whispered again. "I've changed..."

****

Kaehimi: Sorry about all the short chappies, I have a tendency to write them when I have loads of work to do. Also- thanks GIR! ^_^

Excuse of the Chapter: I went fishing with my Daddy, and the waves were huge! So I got so wet and cold that I couldn't write. *innocent face*


	4. The Hitchhiker

Leoht Doerc

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Hitchhiker"

Bakura's eyes darkened. "I will never forgive you," he hissed. "You do not deserve it- and you never will." Everyone turned to stare at him. There was a dark haze surrounding him.

Yami Bakura stepped back, giving Bakura a large berth. "No. You could not have followed me."

Bakura- Dark Bakura- laughed. "We are angles of a triangle. Where one goes, the others follow." He smirked, mocking Yami Bakura. "You thought to have outsmarted me, didn't you?" He took a step forward. "You thought to return to this world and relive your life with little Bakura, eh?"

There was no response. 

"Fine. Let it weaken you. I shall be the true victor of this...duel." The real Bakura replaced the other. He swayed, and Tristan placed a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"We're with you, buddy." Joey whispered in a reassuring way.

"You're not alone!" Téa yelled in her cheerleader voice.

With his friends backing him, Bakura's dry mouth was able to speak again. "Yami..." His mind still trying to decide, he did not get a chance to finish.

After a pause, Yami Bakura said, "If you wish it, aibou, I shall return to the Afterlife." 

Bakura steadied himself. "Bakura," It was now Yugi who spoke. "Take your time."

"Yes." Yami added, "This cannot be decided here a now."

Yami Bakura nodded, agreeing. "Then we shall meet back here in exactly one week. Same time."

Only after he vanished did everyone except Bakura realize a grave matter- Yami Bakura had forgotten to address the issue of Dark Bakura...

****

Kaehimi: Thanks to Kayugi, I finally managed to scrounge enough time to write this! ^_^ Sorry that things are going too slowly, that the chappies are short, that the writing is poor, etc. =_= Just so tired...

Excuse of the Chapter: Working, working, worki- zzzzzz.


	5. The Book

Leoht Doerc

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Book"

As Bakura got back to his home, he collapsed onto the sofa without even taking off his coat. Then he shut his eyes and took a visit to his mother's home.

_~Bakura walked through a calm field and only stopped to pick a daisy. He paused before a homely cottage and knocked on the door. A woman with an apron and oven mitts on opened the door. "Oh, you're just in time for muffins, dear!" She motioned for him to step in and shut the door behind him._

Bakura took a seat at the wooden table as his mother took a fresh batch of blueberry muffins from the oven. Humming as she blew on the steaming muffins to cool them, she walked over and set them down on the table in front of him. Bakura stood up and handed her the flower. "This is for you, mother," he smiled.

"Oh!" She gasped in delight and inhaled a big whiff of its scent. "I don't understand it," she said, shaking her head. "Every flower you pick is a million times sweeter than a regular one."

Bakura smiled. Somehow, his mother just knew the perfect thing to say and the exact time to say it.

****

Lapse of Time...

Bakura began to tell her the day's events and got to his other. "Yami Bakura wants another chance." He said as he took a bit from the muffin in his hand.

"Really?" She murmured as she sipped from a cup of tea that suddenly appeared. "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know..." Bakura answered, truly unsure.

She sat down in the other chair at the table and listened patiently as he explained his ideas to her. 

"I see..." Was all she said.

"What do you think, mother?"

I response, she got up and left the room. She returned with a book and handed it to him. Cocking his head to one side, he dusted it off and gasped at the title.

The Life of Yami Bakura

"Mother!" 

His mother clasped his hand in hers. "I do believe this will help."

"Yes, it will." Suddenly, she began to flicker. "Mother!" Bakura yelled, his attention diverted to concern for his mother.

"Some- wrong- don't underst- akura!" 

Bakura opened his mouth to speak, but then everything vanished.~

Bakura woke up with a start, sweating. "Mother!" He sat up on the cough to catch his breath. 'That never happened before...maybe it wasn't real?' Then he saw the leather bound book clutched in his hand. "Whatever it was, thank you, Mother." Then he opened the book.

****

Kaehimi: Yes, I KNOW I'm losing my touch. -_- And Firi is not helping! Grrr...

Anyway, questions: 

1. Scale of 1 - 10, sil vous plaît! 1 being the least, 10 being the most.

2. If I were to get rid of one evil Bakura, would you rather I get rid of Dark Bakura or Yami Bakura?

Merci!

Excuse of the Chapter: Studying French! ^_^


	6. The Pages

****

Leoht Doerc

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Pages"

Bakura lifted the cover of the book, and a strong gust of wind blew out from it. Gasping in shock, Bakura slammed it shut. Panting with the sudden burst of surprise, Bakura stared at the book. "Mother," he whispered, "This is no ordinary book, is it?"

Somewhere, his mother nodded an affirmative. No, indeed it was not normal. Bakura didn't know when it started exactly, but for the past while he had been able to sense his mother. It comforted him.

Bakura realized that he had slowly backed away from the book. It looked so innocent; leather cover still in the same position as it was before the wind. Bakura took a deep breath, telling himself his mother would never give him something that would harm him. He stepped toward it, using all his will.

Every movement was agony. Bakura's instincts were blaring that the book was danger, and it would bring no good should be open it. The world spun and Bakura was on the floor. He paused to glare at the book, but decided he would find out about his Yami, no matter what. 

Bakura never trusted his Yami, and he doubted he ever would. However, being the kind soul he was, he thought that everyone deserved a chance. Suddenly, Bakura was in front of the book. With trembling hands he once again opened it.

A huge blast of air exploded from it, and Bakura stared in shock as the same metallic liquid that had brought Yami Bakura back from the Afterlife spiraled upward. It took form, ever so slowly, of a figure clothed in shadows. "Come," the figure spoke, with a voice more hiss that word. "You have asked for the life of the one known to mortals as Yami Bakura. You shall have it."

Shivering all over, Bakura gaped in horror at the...thing. Something within him forced his arm to rise, and then clasp the figure's fingers in a tight grasp. Bakura swallowed his fear and he was pulled from the living world.

****

Lapse of Time...

Bakura awoke in a sandy desert, coughing up dirt. 'Where am I?' He thought, and tried to get the words out, but he found no sounds formed from his lips.

{You are in the past.} Bakura looked around him, but did not see anything. He looked up and saw the figure hovering. Bakura shaded his eyes from the glaring sun and examined his guide. Even with the sunlight streaming around it in every direction, the figure still held a dark cloud around it. His tattered robes were wisps of shadow, his face unknown blackness.

Bakura nodded understanding and lay down on the sand. Soon, he was asleep.

****

Lapse of Time...

Bakura woke up and was about to ask another question telepathically when a sound caught his attention. The strange part was, he recognized the voice.

"I will be back...with food..." Bakura gazed off in the distance and his pupils widened in shock as he saw his Yami speaking to a crocodile. He had donned a cloak and was walking slowly towards a lone house not too far off in the distance.

'Where is he going? What does he mean?' Bakura's mind flooded with questions, and the figure looked down at him.

{Come, we shall follow him. We shall watch his victory.} The figure flew off into the night and Bakura followed it.

Yami Bakura arrived at a house, and went in. The figure stopped and waited outside. {I would not suggest you enter,} It recommended.

Bakura looked at it in confusion, and then back at the doorway in which his Yami had entered through. 'I don't under-' He was cut off by a scream. Bakura involuntarily shuddered violently and covered his ears. 'What is he doing?!' He thought, and the figure answered.

{He is slaughtering his old companions.} There was a pause. (Let us return to his tomb. We shall wait for him there.}

****

Lapse of Time...

Bakura and his guide had been floating around the pyramid for a while before Yami Bakura returned. He was dragging a man by the collar behind him. The man appeared to be knocked out and had several gashes across his face. Bakura tried to look away but found he could not move. {This is important. You must open your eyes and accept it.} The figure told him.

Bakura did not have a chance to answer, as Yami Bakura stopped and threw the man down in the sand in front of him.

"Hello again. It has been quite a while..." Yami Bakura leaned down and pulled the man's head back by the hair. He knelt by him and whispered something in his ear that Bakura did not catch.

It must have been something important, because the man immediately tried to jump up. Yami Bakura stopped him with a solid punch to the nose. "No, don't try that." He said before getting up. The man ignored him, and tried again. This time, Yami Bakura kicked him in the stomach.

Bakura's eyes would not obey him. They would not close, they would not move. The abuse worsened.

"You thought you could get away with just two lost slaves?" Yami Bakura asked. "One lost, one poisoned." He shook his head and waved his finger back and forth, as if scolding. "You should know better than that," Yami Bakura kicked him again. "Isn't. That. Right?" Each word was punctuated with a kick.

'He's going to kill him if he keeps this up!' Although they would not close, Bakura's eyes listened to his command to widen in shock.

{Of course. This is why you need to watch.}

Now Yami Bakura had drawn a dagger. He licked the smooth metallic blade and grinned maliciously. "This will be very entertaining." He smirked.

What he did next caused Bakura to lose all the meals he had eaten.

****

Kaehimi: I'm alive, just very busy. I apologize for the horrible chapter; I will finish this story. And if anyone cares to know, my boyfriend is a [words that will be removed for the sake of the rating].


End file.
